


Jealous?

by ghoulshuu



Series: 2015 Giveaway [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, RE Universe, University Life, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka spends a lot of time at University and Kaneki gets lonely. He isn’t the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> For: [Kuroigantai](http://kuroigantai.tumblr.com)

Touka rolled her shoulders, exhausted from her long day at Kami. Biology classes were interesting, but the workload was tedious, especially when she had to keep her grades high. She had trouble learning some of the information, so peer study groups and cram sessions were always necessary, even if she had to spend more time around humans. But, it was a risk she would take.

She shrugged her shoulders again, wincing in pain. Maybe she could score a massage out of Kaneki, who spent a lot more time working in the back at RE, while Nishio or Yomo covered for her while she was at school. She was happy, finally able to go to university after Kaneki regained his memories and she gained a few helping hands to run her café.

She smiled, hearing Kaneki step behind her and feeling his palms run up her back to her shoulders. She hummed. “Much appreciated.”

Kaneki laughed. “Welcome back. Rough day?”

“The usual.” Touka leaned back against him and sighed. “I have more group projects to do.”

“More time away.”

“Yeah.” Touka sighed. She spent so much time around humans. Many of the people she was studying with would be her future colleagues, so she had to make a good impression, and keep up human appearances.

Unfortunately, through her studies and her oh-so-charming personality, she somehow managed to get popular. People were happy to be put in the same groups as her, asked to study with her, and even asked her out to lunch – but that was something she almost _always_ had to refuse.

“Are you upset?” She asked, putting her hand’s over his as he squeezed her shoulders.

“It’s good you’re putting a lot of effort in your education.” He slid his hands back and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and pressing his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Touka smirked. “Thank you. But, you didn’t answer my question.” Kaneki relaxed his arms as she turned to face him, cocking an eyebrow as she waiting for an answer.

“I’m a little jealous.” He admitted.

“Really?” Touka brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Why is that?”

Kaneki huffed. “Well… all those people get to see you more than I do.” He frowned. “I wish I could come see you at university… but…” There was no way that would happen. There was no way Kaneki would. The CCG knew his face, his name, and he was not putting Touka in danger by strolling around his old campus.

“Ah.” Touka muttered.

Kaneki smiled, rubbing her back. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“No. It’s – no. Please, if there is something bothering you, let me know.” She shook her head. “Maybe I could try to make it back for lunch every couple of days, I mean –“

“Ah – please, don’t do something like that just because…” Kaneki pursed his lips. “You already have enough on your plate. Me? I can handle it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Kaneki kissed her just above her visible eye. “I’m sure.”

Touka examined his face a few seconds before relaxing. “Okay.”

Kaneki earned a yelp from Touka when he slid his hands lower and picked her up. She gave him a mock glare as her cheeks flared with colour.

“What?” Kaneki shrugged. “Your feet must be sore from walking all day.”

“My savior.” Touka scoffed, dangling her feet enough to almost throw Kaneki off balance.

Kaneki laughed. “I do my best.”

Touka pressed their lips together, smiling into the gentle kiss. It was surprisingly innocent, sweet, leaving Touka with a happy buzz. She continued lightly kicking her feet, grinning the whole time.

“What do you want to do tonight?” She locked her hands behind Kaneki’s head, playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Kaneki licked his lips, considering. “Maybe a movie? We haven’t done that in a while?’

“Sure.” Touka hopped down. “And – please – none of that sappy stuff, or I might fall asleep.”

“Fine, fine.” Kaneki groaned and ruffled his hair, fluffing it after being trapped under a hairnet all day long.

He was really cute. Red dusting his cheeks and a light smile adjourning his face as he scratched the back of his neck, debating what they could watch. On impulse, Touka stepped forward, grabbing Kaneki around the thighs and throwing him over her shoulder.

She heard him gasp in surprise and felt her lips twitch when it took him a second to recover.

“I thought your shoulders hurt.” He muttered against her back.

“Well, I seem to have gotten a burst of energy.”

“Is that so?” His hands snuck around to her waist.

She shifted curiously. “Hey, what are you –“

She almost shrieked as Kaneki tickled her sides. She desperately stumbled over to the couch and threw him down, making the piece of furniture skid back a few feet.

“Ouch.” Kaneki complained, still laughing.

Touka shot him a glare. “You’re lucky I didn’t toss you to the ground.”

“My savior,” Kaneki mocked, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

Touka dove at him, hands aiming anywhere because she knew he was ticklish _everywhere._ It was no wonder he lost, giggling into Touka’s hair even after she stopped. She wasn’t quite sure when they dissolved into cuddles and kisses, but it was pleasant and it felt really nice to have Kaneki’s gentle arms holding her against him.

“You should,” Touka said between kisses. “Go put a.” Kaneki tasted so good. “Movie in.”

Kaneki groaned, parting reluctantly. He gave Touka one last kiss on the cheek before he stood. Touka grabbed the blanket thrown over the back of the couch and wrapped herself in it. She held the side open and let Kaneki join her under it when he came back.

They held onto each other, Kaneki laying across the couch and Touka on top of him. She was warm, happy, and content beside the one she loved. Kaneki was gently running his palm up and down her back. She shifted up so their lips could meet again.  

It was no wonder that neither of them really watched the movie.


End file.
